


Mesh & Lace

by cowboykylux



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Boot Worship, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “Baby I’m – ” Paterson looks up when he crosses the threshold, and nearly collides with your body. He wasn’t expecting you to be so close, to be standing right there, so he lets out a pleased little, “Oh!”It takes him exactly one second for him to look up and down your body, to see that you’re wearing nothing but strappy red lingerie, and his mouth waters so much he has to swallow hard around a lump in his throat, blinking and voice deepening for another, much more interested,“Oh.”
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Mesh & Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Kinktober 2020 fic event
> 
> Prompt: Lingerie

The sun has long gone down by the time Paterson walks in the door. It’s a welcome feeling, being home, his shoulders are sore and his back stiff from the double-shift at work. Maybe if you’re in the mood, if you’re up for it, he’ll suggest a hot bath together. He does so love to get you sudsed up, loves when you wash his hair.

“Baby I’m – ” He looks up when he crosses the threshold, and nearly collides with your body. He wasn’t expecting you to be so close, to be standing right there, so he lets out a pleased little, “Oh!”

It takes him exactly one second for him to look up and down your body, to see that you’re wearing nothing but strappy red lingerie, and his mouth waters so much he has to swallow hard around a lump in his throat, blinking and voice deepening for another, much more interested,

“ _Oh_.”

Paterson closes the front door right away, his cock already filling out in his jeans.

Saying you look good is an understatement, you’re radiant, divine. He’s got to get his hands on you, so he slides them around your back, fingertips tracing patterns up and down the warm flesh there. He shudders when his fingers rub against the lace of your bra, shudders when he can see your nipples pushing through the mesh, fully on display.

But what catches him most of all, what makes his cock already twitch and throb in his pants, are the boots you wear. They’re deep red and go all the way up over your knees, made of the same satin that ties in a tiny bow right on the waistband of your panties.

He wonders if they’re crotchless.

He hopes they’re not.

“Are you wearing the -- ?” He swallows again, voice so deep it just sounds like a rumble in his head.

“The Chanel boots?” Your hands slowly ruck up his button-down where it’s tucked into his shirt as you smirk, “Yeah. I am.”

He bought you those boots, bought you them because he wanted you to step on him with them.

“Fuck.” He whispers, as your hands unbutton the top of his jeans.

“You’ve been working so hard lately, I wanted to reward you. Come upstairs, fuck me and wind down.” You smile, leaving him in that state of half-undress, before offering him a hand and tugging him up the stairs to the bedroom.

He wants to kiss you, but he knows that the kisses you give him tonight are ones he’ll savor. He wants to make out with you, wants to come all over you, wants to come in your lacy racy panties and finger it back into you all night long, wants to press his face against your pussy and smell them, smell himself on you.

“I hope you’ve saved up for me. Didn’t go jerkin’ off at work or anything.” You say looking over your shoulder seductively. He doesn’t know if you even mean to, or if you just look that good.

Damn, but you look good.

“I didn’t jerk off.” He rushes to say, remembering how he had to leave too early for work, “I haven’t gotten off all day, don’t want to get off without you.”

“Sweetheart, you’re so good for me.” You grin, and his heart swells with the praise, his dick throbs for it.

You let go of his hand at the doorframe of your bedroom, and Paterson sees all sorts of fun for the evening. Toys, lube, the strap – his breath comes in hard and fast right away, his hands clenching and unclenching, excited, eager. There’s candles lit, rose petals on the floor, on the bed, the very same shade of red as the lingerie. He loves it, loves how you treat him so well, wants to do whatever you tell him.

So he shucks his clothes off, and drops down to his hands and knees when you tell him to, “Crawl.”

The carpeting is soft underneath his knees as he makes his way slowly across the bedroom floor. It smells nice and clean, you must’ve washed it. He’s so grateful for you, for everything you do, especially as his big cock drags on the carpet as he crawls. You’re sitting on the edge of the mattress, and he sees nothing in the room but you, his blinders on.

“You like the boots?” You whisper, when he settles between your spread legs. His heard pounds, you’re not wearing the crotchless panties, you’re wearing the mesh ones that he can see through, which means he’ll get to see his come spreading there, soaking and sticking all over you.

“Y-yes.” He whines, his palms skimming up the back of your calves.

“Prove it.” You bare your teeth in a way that has heat blooming in his chest, all the way down to his stomach.

He will, he _will_ prove it to you, every time. He’s a military man, and you know it. You know how hard he gets for licking the toe of your boot, picked that up in basic training, that little revelation. He bends down, kisses all the way down the satin, careful not to get the fabric too wet until he gets to the shiny toe, where he laves his tongue across it. It’s clean and smooth under his tongue, and he whines, chest heaving as his cock leaks onto the carpet where it hangs thick and heavy.

“Good boy.” You smile above him when he looks up at you.

Always looking up, you’re an angel, you’re everything – he’s afraid he’ll cry if he can’t sink his cock into your hot cunt. You know, you always can tell, so you nod and beckon him up with the crook of one finger.

“Thank you!” He gasps as he stumbles up onto his feet, knees weak, climbing over you.

He’s strong, you always forget how strong he is when he shoves you up up up the mattress, gets you lying flat on your back. You delight in his surprise when he rubs the head of his cock between your folds and finds that you’ve already prepped yourself.

“You’re welcome, that’s it baby.” You’re wet, slicked up, pussy aching for him, aching and ready. He sinks in all at once, and you moan happily, head tipping back and hips adjusting underneath him.

Paterson’s eager, the sweetheart. He’s already whining, already nipping at your jaw, your throat. One of his hands is wedged between your back and the mattress, and you have to tut at him and look into his big brown eyes and shake your head when you realize he’s trying to get your bra off.

“No, it stays on.” You say sweetly, and Pat whines, going to mouth immediately at your nipples through the mesh.

“Oh fuck.” He sucks on them, loves how the fabric darkens with his spit, loves how rough it is on his tongue.

There’ll be time for that later, you’ll promise him, but for now you know he wants to be kissed, and you’re not willing to deny either of yourselves that for a second longer. You gently nudge his head up, and he gets the hint, bracing his hands on either side of your head and leaning down to slide his tongue against yours as his hips begin to thrust.

It’s sloppy because he’s so pent up, but the hard drag of his cock through your walls makes up for the lack of finesse. You’ll fuck him later, show him what a proper rhythm is, and he’ll cry for you in gratitude. He’s almost crying now, as you make out. Your muscles clench around him, wanting to make it as tight hot wet good for him as possible, because damn he’s good for you.

He pants against your mouth, kisses and kisses and kisses you until your mouths are tingling, swollen and bitten, flushed dark with want as he grinds his cock into you. His nose rubs against yours, eyes shut tight and lashes wet with unshed tears, deep moans breathed down your throat.

“That’s it baby, oh Pat you feel so good.” You encourage, fisting a hand in his hair tight, tight as he likes it, moaning and sighing and gasping out, “Fuck! I should make you wait for it more often.”

That thought makes him hiccup out a cry that’s so beautiful, so delicious, you want to bottle it up and save it forever as his hips move harsher, faster against you.

“Please don’t, please, oh I missed your pussy this morning, missed coming in you.” He stammers out quickly, chest blushed right down to the muscled V at his hips leading down to where his cock disappears inside you, stretches you, pushes against you.

“You think you got enough to soak all this? I want it to stick, I want to you fuck me all night long, cover me in it.” You goad him, knowing that he’s going to come until he’s crying tonight, going to come until there’s not a drop left in him that he can give you – and then he’ll come some more.

“Yes! Yes – oh honey, baby, yes I – _yes_ I can come on you.” He groans, body shuddering above you as he leans onto one of his elbows, above you.

“Make me come, and then give it to me, Pat!” You lick your lips, body undulating and writhing under him. You’re close, so close, you just need –

Paterson sucks on his fingers and spit strings between them as he quickly lowers them to your clit, presses and rubs and pinches and massages it while he speeds his thrusts up, shaking the bed, making the springs squeak, making you _come_.

“Yes!” You grin, your eyes fluttering shut, gushing around his cock. It’s not the most intense orgasm you’ve had, but the night is still young, and it’s still beautiful.

Paterson’s beautiful as he whines and grunts and cries as he fucks you through your orgasm, brings himself to the very brink as his stomach tenses and his balls tighten up and he pulls out with just enough time to come in your panties.

“Shit.” He moans, as it pulses out of him.

You’re breathing in deep, combing your fingers through his hair as he jerks himself off, milks every drop out that he can manage for the moment. He loves to watch it pool and collect right on your slit, trapped between your pussy and the panties. He’s going to finger you, going to eat you out, going to suck and lick and bite all over you, he’s got all night.

And when you look down at him with love and adoration and lust, he’s decided he’s taking the day off tomorrow, too.


End file.
